Tainted Moon
by Diru-Shi-Kuro
Summary: I shall defy my mothers planned out corse. But, better yet, I will stand against destiny and fate.


Author: Diru-Shi-Kuro

Email: shikuro_jrock@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Genre: [Romance, Thought, Song,]

Theme: Semi-dark theme, that is Usagi's thoughts are dark.

Pairing: FIND OUT WHEN YOU READ

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan-fiction besides the plot. Sailor Moon and all characters in association with it are owned by Naoka-sama. The song belongs to Evanescence.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Note: I was inspired to do this by the mere thought of a Usagi-Diamond romance. In which, for my case and Shi-chan's case is one of the best pairings that can happen. The song I used is "Tourniquet" from Evanescence's album Fallen.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

I stared out the window at the moon. It was a darker shade than usual. I think the scouts have also noticed this, their power signatures are flaring. It's quite ironic. You were obsessed over me, yet back here I am a mere replacement and a soon to be queen.

I will marry Prince Edymion, or rather Mamoru Chiba now, and create a utopia. I shall bare him a child that looks nothing like us and we will live life like a bright and happy fairy tale. If I was who I used to be, I would have been overjoyed with this information. But now, it disgusts me at the mere thought.

I Tried To Kill The Pain

How can I marry a man that will destroy our love and brake my heart because of a dream? Then, later claim he was doing it to protect me. He is foolish, to think that I will just go running back to him like that. Destiny or no destiny, I deserve to be with the one I fall for. Not for a predetermined love.

Mother has planned this well. She has set the board up so well, she has only to make her own flaws. I have learned to hate her, my own mother. I have learned to take comfort in the darker side of the moon. I have, in my mothers words, become tainted with that of my own blood. She says you have put a spell on me, and it is corrupting me.

I miss you Diamond. So I am going to make a wish tonight, one in the middle of the park. I will wish this wish of mine under the big Sakura Tree. I will see, if the Silver Crystal grants my wish, what I have longed for since your death one year ago.

But Only Brought More,

Usagi stood up from her spot of staring at the moon on her window sill. Silently she opened her window and jumped down to the ground, making barely a sound. She stood from her knee position on the ground and started walking toward the park.

As she walked she looked around her, it was the fall time and the leaves were falling. Around her were whispers, ones that the wind were saying. When she reached the walk way to the park she stopped for a moment, and looked up toward the moon.

I Lay Dying,

I am defying you Queen Selenity, your own flesh and blood has figured it out. I will choose the corse of my path. I choose to travel the path not known to me, one where I do not know my future. I choose love, over my duty. I choose freedom... over you. Usagi said as she silently started forward once more.

When she reached the big Sakura Tree, she stood under it. She picked up a fallen blossom, it was amazing, the tree was still in bloom, only scatters of blossoms were around it. She looked up towards it's branches and smiled, she was where she needed to be, and the scouts and he destiny were coming. They would get here in the last moment before the wish is complete.

And I'm Pouring Crimson Regret And Betrayal.

They will learn of my now tainted heart, and they will witness my supposed betrayal. They will ask me why, and only those true will step forward and support my cause. She thought as she took out the Silver Crystal, becoming Serenity once more.

IÆm Dying, Praying, Bleeding and Screaming!

I shall make this wish, for it is one that I want, so I can know truth and not live a lie. Queen Selenity, you have forsaken me to a pre-ordained destiny, one that I do not wish for. So, I here by defy your wishes and for once, I shall ask the Silver Crystal a selfish wish to fulfil. No matter if you want it to be or not.

Am I To Lost To Be Saved,

Holy Silver Crystal, Usagi started, I wish for the only selfish wish I shall ever ask you. I wish that you bring back Prince Diamond and Sapphire of the Black Moon family. With them I wish you bring back Rubeus, a faithful friend to them. This is my wish Holy Silver Crystal As she started to finish, the scouts, inners and outers, arrived with Tuxedo Mask.

As I thought they would Usagi thought. Silver Crystal please grant this wish. Please grant the wish of my heart!

Am I too Lost?

There was a bright, blinding white flash as the whole city fell into silence. After a few moments the light died down. What the scouts saw when they regained their vision brought gasps from their throats. For Tuxedo Mask, it brought hatred to his eyes.

There stood, in place of Serenity, the normal loving form of Usagi Tsukino. In front of her stood Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon family and his brother Sapphire. In addition, up top of them, on a branch was Rubeus, a ghost of a smile on his face.

My God My Tourniquet,

Return To me Salvation,

There, it has been done. Now, I can do what I have longed to do. I can be with Diamond and fulfil what I dream of, with him. We, Diamond, Sapphire, Rubeus and I, will be a family and we will go where we want, to discover things.

I guess, it is time to tell them of my... betrayal . I really have to hold in my laughter while doing this though. I wonder, how will they react?

My God, My tourniquet,

Return To Me Salvation,

Usagi, what have you done??! Mars, or rather Ray, semi-yelled in astonishment. 

Minako smiled secretly. As Minako had, Hotaru smiled. They knew the truth of it all. Ami was astounded by the image in front of her, but did not like the situation. Makoto, like Rei, was not happy about the situation. Haruka was looking at Diamond as if calculating if he was good enough for her kitten. Michuri merely stared, holding back a grin. Setsuna on the other hand was practically beaming at the situation.

Mamoru was another story. He was furious. His future bride, his future Queen had called upon the Silver Crystal to wish back Prince Diamond and some of his lackeys. Not to mention that these people were their Enemies. Yet, she had called them back.. WHY? What was the meaning of this?

Do You Remember me,

Lost For So Long

I have wished them back. Usagi plainly stated as if it was a natural accourance for this to happen. She looked at all the scouts, seeing what she expected. But, Mamoru looked furious. Far beyond furious in fact. He looked livid.

In the back of Usagi's mind she swore she could have heard Chaos's voice howling with laughter at the situation. Usagi hid a smile and laughed along with Chaos's voice in her head. It was all to much, she was even getting impressions of Chaos in her head now.

Will You Be On The Other Side!

ôUsako,ö Started a tight lipped Mamoru, Why exactly did you wish them back with the Silver Crystal? As he finished Usagi could see the fire in his eyes. It burned green with envy, red with jealousy and black with hate.

Usagi sighed. She should have prepared a speech for this. But, yet, she new that it would be brought up when they saw the situation at hand. She looked at the three old acquaintances that has yet to speak.

Or Will You Forget Me,

Diamond was looking at her with questioning eyes. While Rubeus and Sapphire looked as though they already knew why they had been called here.

I'm Dying, Praying, Bleeding and Screaming,

I knew this would come. I mine as well start out with the old, well you see, beginning. Well here I go, I wish myself luck.

Am I Too Lost To Be Saved,

Well, you see, Usagi started while taking Diamonds hand and lacing their fingers together. Watching as Mamoru became more enraged, I have been thinking a lot lately. I mean, about the future and what I want in life. I have decided, that I shall pick love over duty. I shall defy my mothers planned out corse. But, better yet, I will stand against destiny and fate.ö At this she took off her engagement ring and threw it to Mamoru. He caught it easily, but he had a wild look in his eyes.

I have decided. I will live my life with the one I love. The one I love, is Diamond. I am disregarding my supposed destiny at making a utopia and living a fairy tale. My mother set it all up, everything. All for it to come out as her way. She is, as I have found, a corrupt woman. Be it not by my hand she died, I am actually grateful she did. 

At this comment Rei, Ami, Makoto and Mamoru gasped. Hotaru's grin merely widened in response. I do not think, that I want to live the fairy tale life. I do not want to rule a corrupt alliance. I do not want to live in a tainted, covered over by innocence world. I want to live it my way, with my new family. 

Am I Too Lost?

When Usagi ended this, she saw the anger in the three scouts eyes and the pure malice and untamed rage from the eyes of Mamoru.

We are meant to be Usagi, you can't change that! Mamoru yelled out. You could see the energy around him darken.

My God, My Tourniquet,

"Your wrong. I can change it. Oh, and I will. It's already been broken. It was broken when I sealed part of chaos in myself. Chaos showed me what I wanted and what I knew to follow. So, here I am doing what I want. Soon, Chaos will have his own body. It was a wish he asked me before I was suppose to destroy him. So, I granted his wish. With his wish granted, he showed me the truth, he trained my mind in the Galactic Cauldron. 

That is why, I have chosen truth over your pathetic lies. Usagi, with every word, grew more confident in her words. She told them the full out truth.

Mamoru was seething. As was Rei, Ami and Makoto. Each senshi looked ready to kill Usagi for ruining what they had fought for.

Return to me Salvation

I am leaving with them. I am going to Nemesis with them to live. If any want to join me. You may come. Usagi looked at them all.

Hotaru ran up to her, followed closely by Minako and a teen aged Rini, Who had been hiding behind a tree. Usagi smiled 'More of my true family but, Haruka, Michuri and Setsuna are apart of it as well.' She looked at them expectantly.

My God, My Tourniquet,

Michuri shook her head and smiled serenely at her. Haruka looked proud and had the wind whisper why she would not go with her princess. Setsuna's eyes told it all. She had a job to complete.

I understand. before Usagi could finish the other sailor scouts interrupted her. Usagi slightly glared at them for it.

Return to me Salvation,

"Don't you DARE ignore us Usagi!!" Rei yelled as she stood to her full height, I don't know what you think you're doing but, you still have to establish what we have been fighting for! At this Ami and Makoto shook their heads in agreement.

My wounds cry for the grave

Such foolishness. I think, it's time to go away. I'll have the wind whisper my words back to those loyal.

I hope, they can defend themselves and lead great lives. But, it is time to go.

My soul cries for deliverance,

Wish a bright flash and smiles toward the loyal senshi, all were gone. They were leaving for Nemesis, and weren't gunna stop until they got their.

Will I Be Denied, Christ!

" Hey mommy look!!" A child happily whispered while pointing to the night sky. The mother of the child looked up and gasped. Shooting across the sky were 6 colors of light. The two in the middle were white and silver, they were the only two that were twirling with each other. It was a beautiful sight.

Tourniquet!

"With this, my legacy lives and I love the one of my heart forever." A angelique voice rang out across the galaxy.

"With this, I have the one of my dreams to forever hold in peace or otherwise. To forever love." A masculine but soothing voice echoed out after it. With that every one across the galaxy felt the love that had become. The love that defied destiny and conquered over fate.

...My Suicide...

_____________________________________________________________

So... you like?


End file.
